bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Society West Branch (Tycho)
Soul Society West Branch (尸魂界·西稍局 (ソウル・ソサエティ ウエスト・ブランチ), Sōru Sosaeti Uesuto Buranchi; Japanese for "Dead Spirit World Western Office") is the spirit realm for Souls that pass on in the western regions of the Human World. Their eastern counterpart, the Soul Society, holds jurisdiction over the eastern parts of the world such as Japan, whereas the West Branch governs the majority of Europe. It is home to creatures known as Dragons and the Wing Bind agency. Overview Access Government "King of the Knights, the Wizards, and the Witches; Lord of Dragons and the West; Protector of Souls." —The full royal title of the Knight King. 騎士、魔法使い、魔女の王; 竜と西の君主; 魂魄の守護人です. Kishi, mahōtsukai, majo no ō; ryū to nishi no kunshu; konpaku no shugonin desu. The Knight King The Knight King '(騎士王, ''Kishi-Ō) ''or '''Knight Queen ''(騎士女王, Kishi-Jōō) ''is the absolute ruler over the western Soul Society. In most cases, this individual is either the direct blood successor of the previous monarch, or otherwise ascends to the throne due to being recognized as the most powerful of all Wizards and Witches of the western Soul Society. The seat of power for the monarch of the western Soul Society is Reverse London. It is said that the first Knight King ascended to the throne of Soul Society when he slew the most dangerous and fearsome of Dragons in ancient times. When all of the Western World was under threat of Dragons, it was the Knight King who brought together the '''Knights of the Round' (周天の騎士、''Shūten no Kishi''; Japanese for "Knights of the Full Scope of Heaven"), along with the Wizards and Witches, to combat the Dragons and save all of humanity from being consumed by them. From then on, he became known as the King of the Knights, the Wizards, and the Witches; the Sovereign of Dragons and the West; Protector of the Souls. While the Knights of old eventually died out, their principles and ideals were carried forward by the Wizards and Witches who founded Wing Bind under the Knight King. Hand of the King The Hand of the King '''(王の手, ''Ō no Te) ''is the first and foremost main supporter and advisor of the King, an individual praised as the West Branch's strongest and most dependable Wizard or Witch. They are more often than not a close friend to the King or Queen themselves, and in rare cases they have an antagonistic relationship with the King. If the King should be absent for any reason or unable to perform the duties of his office, the Hand assumes the position of commander-in-chief for the entire western Soul Society. ' Cardinal Castellans Under the Knight King and his Hand, the four recognized as the most powerful individuals of the West Branch are the '''Cardinal Castellans' (縦横の城主, Jūō no Jūshu) . They are the leaders four most important strongholds of the regions under the jurisdiction of the Soul Society West Branch. These are the castle-towns of Dewmire '(ヂュマイアー, ''Jyumaiā), 'Emberlick '(エンバーリック, ''Enbārikku), ''Squaquenne (スクワケン, Sukuwaken), and 'Dorsberg '(ドースバーグ, ''Dōsubāgu). '' If the Knight King is not present to state his wishes, any order unanimously given by all four of them supersedes any order from the Council of Lords as a whole. Council of Lords While the Knight King is recognized as the absolute authority over the western Soul Society, the matters of its governance are handled in conjunction with the King and the Council of Lords. They can be considered the equivalent to the eastern branch's Central 46, handling legislative and judicial operations. Their role is to serve as a parliament, serving in matters of military, judicial, and legislative for the entirety of Reverse London and the western Soul Society, while also acting as advisers to the King himself. The Council of Lords is comprised of the individuals who sit at the highest positions of the western Soul Society, including; *The Knight King *The Hand of the King *Castellan of Dewmire *Castellan of Emberlick *Castellan of Squaquenne *Castellan of Dorsberg *Lord Commander of Wing Bind *Lord Ranger of the Crusaders *Archmage of the Solomonery Military The armed forces of Soul Society consist of three independent main branches: '''Wing Bind, the Solomonery and the Crusade. Wing Bind Wing Bind '(ウィング・バインド, ''Uingu Baindo) is the organization which most Witches and Wizards join. It is split into twelve divisions, each having specific specializations. Some of these specializations are connections to the other major military organizations, the Solomonery and Crusade Corps, leading some to find Wing Bind ultimately superior to the other two. Solomonery The '''Solomonery (魔法の体制 (ソロモナリ), Soromonari; Japanese for "Order of Magic") is a military organization of Witches and Wizards who excel primarily in raw Magic ability. Crusaders The Crusade '(踏査軍 (クルセード), ''Kurusēdo; ''Japanese for "''Survey Campaign") is a military organization primarily devoted to operations on the outskirts of Soul Society territory. This includes standard surveilance as well as more indepth investigation into foreign matters. Knights of the Round The 'Knights of the Round '(周天の騎士、''Shūten no Kishi''; Japanese for "Knights of the Full Scope of Heaven") were the original coalition of Knights brought together by the Knight King to slay the Legendary Dragon. They barely exist today, only few members remaining. However, as 'True Knights '(真聖騎士, Shinsei Kishi, ''literally "''True Holy Knights") their power is much older and stronger than the modern-day knights of the Wing Bind's Glaives Squad. With such great power from such a sacred origin, they are considered the analog to the eastern Royal Guard. Excalibur '''Excalibur (不可知真力 (エックスカリバー), Ekkusukaribā; Japanese for "Unknowable True Power") is the title that is only given to the strongest Witch or Wizard. It is an ironclad rule that there can be only one Excalibur per generation, meaning that the predecessor must die for the killer to succeed the title. To inherit this title, the candidate must kill the current Excalibur in battle. The title is usually held by members of the Lancers or Slayers, and is almost always the Dragonslayer Captain of the Slayers. Terminology Magic Wand Dragon Category:Locations